A Warrior is Born
by evancastillo
Summary: We all know the story, Reyna and Hylla were captured by pirates when Percy and Annabeth destroyed the spa. But do we really know what happened? Let me ask you, how did Reyna and Hylla fare against the real world?


I watched my sister Hylla lead the two newcomers into the spa. They seemed unaware of anything going on, completly blissful. They didn't even see that my sister had one hand planted on her spell book the entire time. She liked to disguise it as a clipboard. Bah! Why in the world would Hylla need a clipboard at Aunt C.C's spa? Mortals are so stupid sometimes. I followed the guests through the building, studying them. One was a girl, with long blond hair and fierce gray eyes. She would make an absolutely wonderful sorceress if she channeled that power. She was obviously a warrior, so you could rule Minerva out on being her mother. Not that the Roman goddess would have any children, anyway. I shrugged. I'd ask her later, after Aunt Circe changed the boy. Speaking of which, he was quite handsome. I could see his sea-green eyes darting around everywhere, taking in everything. Black hair framed sharpened features, and when he smiled he seemed to light up the world. He had a rugged look going on, his hair flying everywhere, a nice complexion. A son of Neptune, definitely. Maybe I could ask C.C to change him back into a boy later. He was _quite_ the interesting catch. I heard a growl behind me, and turned to see my panther Nigreos.

"Hey buddy." I said, crouching down to scratch his ears.

Hylla led the girl and the boy into Circe's office, following them in. I waited outside the room for the girl. This time I would help Hylla with one of her patients. Just then my sister and the girl walked out. "Hello!" I said, approaching the duo. "Can I help?" My black panther brushed around my legs, and to my surprise Annabeth didn't even flinch.

"Sure, Ray." Hylla turned to the girl. "Would you like to see the library first, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's gray eyes lit up. "Yes please!" She was looking everywhere, the rushing waterfall that sent up water droplets, the tame animals that lay around, and so much more. She was even drawn to the white marble floor. C.C had enchanted it to show animals running through the forest, so it was of course beautiful. Once my sister got Annabeth changed into a white sleeveless dress and into one of our signature treatments, I started brushing her long blond hair. "How are you doing?" Annabeth asked casually. "I hope my hair isn't too much trouble."

I have to admit, I was stunned. Usaully the guests would only ask about themselves. "I'm fine."

"That's good." I was starting to like this girl. "You guys have a lot of people at this spa for being in the middle of the Se- the Bermuda Triangle." Annabeth commented, looking tense.

"Not many people wander into the Sea of Monsters." I answered, combing at a particularly big knot. Hylla looked at me with horror, and it was only then that I realized that Annabeth might not know she was a demigod. "Oh.." I trailed off. Nigreos crouched, ready to spring to my defense.

"So this isn't a mortal run spa." Annabeth said triumphantly. "I knew it. Oh no.. Percy!" She practically jumped off the chair and ran to Aunt Circe's office.

"Percy. Nice nickname." Hylla commented, watching Annabeth.

"Aren't we gonna go get her?" I asked.

"Nope. C.C will take care of her. Now, you shouldn't go just telling people that this is the Sea of Monsters. She obviously knew about the Gre- _Roman_ gods, so I'll let it slide this time. Just don't do it again, got it Ray?" Hylla asked, ruffling my long black hair.  
"Alright Hylla. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. It kinda slipped."

"It's fine." My older sister walked towards C.C's office, leaving with me with my pet panther.

"What's going on?" I asked Nigreos, scratching his soft black head. He shrugged his midnight shoulders, evidently not caring.  
I dropped my smile, wearing thin. Being a spa attendant was difficult. You must always have a smile, always flashing those pearly whites. I was tired of it. Don't get me wrong, I knew my life was incredible but it was _boring._ The same thing happened every day, I've never even held a weapon in my life. As a daughter of the war goddess, I found that ironic. I had a taste for adventure, and more than that, I craved it. But Hylla would never let me into a life like that. Especially after out father... it would be too soon. It would always be too soon.  
Suddenly a loud and angry wail rang out from Circe's office, and I turned to see her running like the deer in her dress. "C.C!" I screamed, racing up to my beloved honorary aunt.

"Run, Reyna. Run." She grasped my arm, her eyes deadly serious. "The pirates are coming. Get you a boat and sail away. Never look back. I foresee greatness for you and your sister, but you must _run._ When you meet Percy Jackson again, do not take your anger out on him. Now run!" I gasped, seeing her point as six angry pirates burst out of Circe's office, screaming her name.

I fled the scene, tears streaming down my face. "Hylla!" I yelled until my voice was hoarse. "Hylla!" Twice I had to hide behind waterfalls to avoide pirates. I peeked out from behind one rushing wall of water to see Edward Teach, Blackbeard himself tearing ravenously into a bowl of celery. A hand clasped over my mouth, and I looked up to see the wide eyes of my sister. Her blue uniform was gone in replace of blue jeans and a white tee shirt and her face was clear of any make-up. Her clipboard spell book was no more. She motioned for me to be quiet and glanced back at Blackbeard. While he was gone, a bristled black shape was in his place, coming closer and closer to where we were hiding. I squeezed my eyes close tight, I hadn't felt this much fear since the day I dispelled my father's ghost. The shape burst behind the waterfall, and I opened my eyes to see... "Nigreos!" I screamed, hugging my panther tightly. "Nigreos." I wept into his fluffy black fur, mourning for my home, and Circe, and everything else I had lost because of Annabeth and Percy. Hylla simply watched me, sadness in her eyes.

At last she placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's time to go now, Ray. We must get away."

"I know, I know." I wiped the last of my tears away. "We're taking Nigreos, right?"

Hylla hesitated. "Well.."

I blinked, shocked. "We have to!"

"Fine. He can come." Hylla decided. "But we have to hurry. We must get back to C.C's office."

"Why?" I asked, waving my hand for Nigreos to follow us.

"You trust me, right?" Hylla asked, scanning the area outside of our watery cover.

"Yes."

"Then don't ask."

I nodded, my face grim. But I could barely supress a smile. Despite all the hardships, this was adventurous. I was addicted. I needed more adventure now. I followed Hylla through the spa, gasping at the damage the pirates had caused. Animals lay dead, thier jaws fixed in snarls as they faced the pirates. I choked back a sob, racing past overturned carts and herbal mixtures turning pools green. My home was gone. Nigreos rubbed my legs comfortably as we ran, and I gave him a weak smile.  
At last we reached C.C's office. It was almost as if it wasn't real. Her beautiful loom was torn to shreds, her work still and silent. The guinea pig cage was broken and twisted, lying on the floor. Wood chips were scattered everywhere, and all Circe's furniture was upturned and splintered. Why would Hylla bring us here?

"Come on." Hylla grabbed her lost spell book from the floor and flipped it open. She found the page she wanted and red mist seeped into the wall. What seemed like a solid wall shifted and disappeared with a loud pop, leaving a spotless white marbled staircase. My sister walked in without a second thought.

I, on the other hand, was awestruck. "I didn't know we had secret passages here!" I said, following Hylla.

"We do." She called back, which seemed kind of obvious. I rolled my eyes at my panther.

We followed a brightly lit hallway for about ten minutes, going slightly upwards all the way. Finally a white trapdoor appeared near the end of the hallway, ringed by bright daylight. Without a doubt Hylla pushed the door open and climbed out. I turned around and lifted up Nigreos up into the trapdoor before climbing through myself.

Within a heartbeat we were surrounded. "ARGGGH!"

I spat out a curse that Hylla would've killed me for if not for the circumstances. "Surrender, lass!" Blackbeard bellowed, pointing his sword at my looked up at me, waiting for my signal to attack. My black panther was so loyal. I reached down to scratch his ear before straightening up again. There were so many emotions running through me at this time. Fear, anger, sadnes, excitement. This was the adventure I had been aching for. We were out of the frying pan and into the fire, and I had only one thing to say.

"Well Dang."


End file.
